villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Tearface
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Donner and Blitzen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Queen Misery (Talk) 22:54, June 6, 2011 SPCs The SPC creatures are fictional. They're completely valid characters. Moleman 9000'' 23:48, January 2, 2012 (UTC)'' Look it up: it has a HUGE page on TVTropes:http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SCPFoundation Thank You Thank you for helping to clear out the Main Villains category - if the category is added to articles in the future please let me or another admin know as soon as possible so we can investigate, it's become a bit of a problem lately and I don't fancy it growing further Queen Misery 04:16, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I agreed. Same thing with "Secondary Villains" category - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:15, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Nice Job! Hey man, excellent job on adding The White Bitch page. She is played by Stifler's Mom (Jennifer Coolidge) who always cracks me the hell up and turnin' me on at the same time! Lmao... Plus I got the unrated version of Epic Movie on DVD which is way better then the regular version. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:20, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 7:44, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Batman Disambiguation Since the Joker page is now split, shouldn't we do the same for some of the other Batman Villains? I mean many villains have been portrayed differently from the comics in the media, not just Joker. The Penguin was a freak and a child murderer in Batman Returns. Mr. Freeze was just a common criminal in The Batman. Different people were known as Clayface. I just think we should split some of the other villains as well. --DragonDude83 17:26, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Joker (DC Animated Universe) You understand that I was trying to mention Joker as he was in all the animated shows. This looks like you're just mentioning Joker's actions as he was on just Batman: The Animated Series. In Batman Beyond, he tortured Tim Drake to drive him as insane as he is, thus making him a mind-breaker. Of course Tim killed him. If you're just mentioning what Joker did in Batman: The Animated Series, then shouldn't we rename Joker (DC Animated Universe) to Joker (BTAS)?--DragonDude83 16:34, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Construction Articles Ok, I'll let you finish. But when you start mentioning Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker in Joker (DC Animated Universe), you know when to put him under Deceased Villains. --DragonDude83 00:38, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Lex Luthor (Brave New Metropolis)]]Brave New Metropolis Thanks for adding the villains from that episode in there. Is it really necessary to put Superman and Lex Luthor under construction? They're all pretty much one-shot villains. Plus Luthor in that time wound up presumed deceased while Superman redeems himself. --DragonDude83 14:41, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Help So what categories given to me are deletion candidates? --DragonDude83 00:03, July 9, 2012 (UTC) No, Tearface. If we do that by keepin' the remaining Members categories such the "Foot Clan members", "Brotherhood of Evil members" & "KKK members", where is it leading? I'm sorry but I' don't see a point in it anymore. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:58, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Still no, one category per a franchise. Some of them are deemed valid to keep.Tearface 08:54, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Kurt Bowman Is he the guy that attempted to kill Clark Kent with a car bomb and was executed just after he found out that Clark is Superman? --DragonDude83 (talk) 13:12, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Joker (DCAU) If you are aware, then explain to me why you keep removing it. I don't why remove it considering that Static's animated universe exists in the same as The New Adventures of Batman and whatnot. I'm just curious why don't count Joker as a Static Shock Villain but we still count him as a Superman Villain. If you could clarify for me so I can understand why you keep removing the category, it would be appreciated. Tremorfan94 He doesn't even count him as deceased either. He hasn't even mentioned him torturing Tim Drake to insanity and then getting killed by him either by getting shot with a trick BANG gun or electrocuting him (uncut or edited, respectively). I had even prepared that Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker section for him so he can include his actions in the past and his actions in the future using Tim's body. --DragonDude83 (talk) 21:31, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, didn't realize it was under construction. Also, thanks for reconsidering, just thought it would be right to count him as a Static Shock villain, seeing how some of the edits on this wiki may be a bit questionable. Hope I didn't come off as an annoyance. Tremorfan94 Sorry if I put pressure on you. I just thought it would be right to count his actions in Batman Beyond. You have to admit, what he did to Tim was, how you say, crossing the moral event horizon. I'll just let you edit Joker (DC Animated Universe) the way you want it to be. Plus, I remembered that this Joker had numerous events. It's under construction and when it's finished, I have a feeling it will be big. Again, I'm sorry if I pressured you. --DragonDude83 (talk) 11:52, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Um... Well, this is awkward. I accidently misspelled Aquamaria and you just made her page. So... should I just move my page to yours and delete mine? Or what? Tremorfan94 Yeah, it was misspelled. Thanks for the redirect, didn't realize you were also making the same page as I was. Tremorfan94 Batman Beyond Are you going to put in some Batman Beyond villains, like Inque and Shriek? --DragonDude83 (talk) 20:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Aresia Are you going to add the misandristic Amazonian Aresia from the Justice League episodes? --DragonDude83 (talk) 03:49, August 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Complaints I'm sorry for what I just said to you & all I did was helpin' for fillin' in some missing info and some trivial facts on the Curaré page. I went little too harsh on that & I apologized. I should never insulted you and treated you like a jerk. It'll ever never happened. :-( You have my word. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:50, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Thoughts? Any thoughts on this article? --DragonDude83 (talk) 03:24, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Tatsu You going to add Tatsu as well? You know, he mentored the Foot Clan in the TMNT movies and was Shredder's right-hand man. --DragonDude83 (talk) 04:08, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Stop Blanking Candidate For Deletion Pages Ok, you win. I'll do what you & Tremorfan94 (they both the only first ones to complain about it & against it) says so. I just thought I was doin' a favor because we didn't need there articles anymore. But Is that your decision, I'll strongly abide it. I've already talk it over with Queen Misery first.You have my word. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 13:00, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Please No More Members Categories Hello. I know it's late & all, I need to come out clean & talk to you. Because here's the deal: I cannot keep sugarcoating this crap & keep cleanin' after you on the Legion of Doom Members category. Please no more Members categories, it's too messy. You gotta realize there's no absolute point in keeping them. Every Members category including those that has been erased completely off this wiki, has been condemned and deletable because they thought it was too messy & too unnessecary. We needed & chose to have just both "Nazis" and "KKK Members" for some good reason which is ok, me personally, I don't give a crap about those 2 things. Believe me, I tried the videogame type of Members category with only 2 categories that has all the members of both the Order cult from the Silent Hill series and the Order of the Sword from Devil May Cry 4, & yet, it backfired. It didn't worked. I'm sorry dude, there's nothing I can do about it. I just thought you needed to know. I'm not mad at you & God forbid I'm tryin' not to be. I'm just lettin' you know that & of course didn't want you gettin' yourself in trouble. That is all. Have a good night & take care of yourself, my friend. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 06:30, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Seriously, trust me. I know what I'm talkin' about. Doin' the Members categories is a complete waste of time. Just do Members sub-section on the evil organization pages already. It'll save you the trouble, ok?. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:18, October 26, 2012 (UTC) First of all, we never said that all of the members are eligible for deletion. Some of them contain more than the minimum of pages required for a category and are not unnecessary. Secondly, we said that two categories for one franchise is unneeded. For example: Decepticons is unneeded because we already have Tramsformers villains but some of them were deemed valid by an admin so they should be kept. Tearface (talk) 05:13, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I just hope this is the right decision you're making as you go with the Members thing. But once this is done, there'll be no going back. Even I can no longer do a thing about it anymore. Let's call it a truce. I'm gonna let ya go now & I've apologized for any inconvience this discussion we're having have caused. Have a good night & a great weekend. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 06:40, October 26, 2012 (UTC) It is done. - best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 07:30, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Wildebeest First off, what difference is there between a stub and a one-line article? One thing is for sure they can't be as bad as plagiarism, they just need someone to complete them. Don't ask me to do it though because I'm creating more pages that wil need expanding by everyone else. Secondly, are you sure Wildebeest isn't a villain even in the comics? If so, I could label him as Villain by Proxy. Also he's part of the Wildebeest Society which is said to be one of the enemies of the Teen Titans. Rainbowman 11:01, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Quality>Quantity Wouldn't it count as a stub if there is only one or more pictures of said villains to show what kind of villains they are? Sometimes showing could be better than telling as Manchester Black would say. Also, I'm glad for having the category Villains by Proxy containing villains that aren't actually villains yet are involved in villainous activities. And Wildebeest certainly fits that category. Rainbowman 13:21, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Chronokinetic Villains I saw you put the Chronokinetic category on the candidat for deletion list. I for one am not particularly attached to that one though I did add a few to it when I saw it, however I see the reasoning is it is the same as time traveler. I don't think that is accurate, While it stands to reason a villain who can control time can time travel too not all time travelers can control time. For Example lets take Ultimecia and Carmen Sandiego; Carmen uses a time machine to steal things and can only move through time, she has no greater manipulation of time; On the other-hand Ultimecia needs to use someone else's machine to time travel and even then only through possession, but herself can manipulate time, overlapping alternate time lines, freezing, slowing down and speeding up time. "Time traveler" really doesn't cover the second very well me thinks. But like I said I'm not overly attached to the category and I know we are trying to clean up what we can. So just playing devil's advocate on this one and putting in my two cents for your consideration.Mesektet (talk) 19:21, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Happy New Year, Tearface! Year 2012 sucks (literally)! Year 2013 rules! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:50, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Talia page But her picture looks like it comes from the cartoons. I think it would look better with a picture from the comics. But if you think it looks better, change it back. But at least leave the infobox there, okay? Rangerkid51 08:13, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Help with a few things I need some help with a few pages. Care to help me out? Angie Y. (talk) 23:18, March 15, 2013 (UTC) The Truth Has Come! is no more! Thanks for undoing the changes that the troll made to my homepage! Frostare (talk) 18:37, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Good morning, gentlemen. You're right Tearface, but you're not alone; me & EoinGhost & StarWizardWars have teamup together to urge our fellow users including the Villains Wiki's admins to help stopped that weird, little ignorant troll The Truth Has Come! & blocked him. He's banned for 1 year now. He will never bother any of us or distrupt the Villains Wiki ever again. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:40, August 1, 2013 (UTC) please read my post Captain Hook That's a debatable subject. I think should be different pages for different incarnations of villains like Captain Hook, because they are different. If it's for example, all the Disney versions of Hook, then I can understand wanting them in the same page, but the Shrek version I can understand that having it's own page. That's why we have pages for all the incarnations of villains like Shredder and Loki. However we do tend to put different incarnations of a villain, like the versions featured in different media, on one page. So I'm not really sure. MajinAbura (talk) 16:51, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I definately agree with MajinAbura on the fact that a number of articles on this wiki need variations. Dan Vs. Rocks! 19:57, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I do agree there should be for some villains like you said Shredder and Loki but I don't we don't need it for all '''or '''every single villain.Tearface (talk) 02:13, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Reverend Amos Howell Hi. I'm so sorry about that. I had no idea there was a page with the same alias partial to the same name of the same alien from the Superman cartoon series. I didn't. But I'm gonna fix it right now. I'll put the redirect on the "Reverend Howell" name and have it directly linked to the Reverend Amos Howell page for both you & Queen Misery. Plus I'll stub on the incomplete page for both of you guys to finish what we started. I gotta get goin', but I'll be back from work to check up on y'all & see how it goes. Good luck. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:00, September 3, 2013 (UTC) It's all done. & I've also decided to finish the page myself, so you don't have to do all that. You're welcome. :-) - Best regards B1b1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:00, September 6, 2013 (UTC) A question You said on the Dark Eldar page that groups can't be CMs due to not having "moral capacity". What do you mean by this? Certainly some groups are of a certain moral alignment, otherwise we wouldn't have groups on this site at all. Clearly some groups and species are clearly evil. So therefore, why can't it be said that a group can be CMs as a collective, if not as individuals? Unless there is something else that I am missing. Can you perhaps give me your side? Thanks.